villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Melora (9-1-1)
Melora (Megan Ferguson) is the main villainess from "Heartbreaker," episode 1.06 of 9-1-1 (airdate February 7. 2018). Melora is introduced as a woman who was on a dinner date at her home with a man named Ted, and during their date, Melora revealed that she had a set plan, which included watching a movie together. She later asked for her gift, with Ted giving her a box of diamonds--only for Melora to express her disappointment when she saw that the diamonds were made of chocolate. Melora later lashed out at Ted for "ruining her plan," after which Ted gets out of his seat and starts to leave, revealing that he made plans with another woman and that his friends warned him about Melora, who later prevents Ted from leaving. Later on, Athena Grant is called to the house after Melora's neighbor calls 911, and upon entering, Athena ended up serving as a shoulder for Melora to cry on. Melora claimed that her boyfriend dumped her, with Athena informing Melora that she's better off without him before giving the young woman her business card. After Athena leaves, however, Melora grabs a spatula from her kitchen, and then goes to her closet, where Ted is revealed to be tied up with duct tape around his mouth, In addition, Melora's psychotic demeanor was revealed, as she attacked, tied up, and gagged Ted when he tried to leave, and after stating that she recieved some good advice from a wise woman, the deranged psychopath plunged her weapon into Ted, killing him. Athena returned to Melora's house responding to a distress call, only for Melora to reveal that she "had a moment" before giving her a box of chocolates. She expressed her gratitude to Athena, who went to her bathroom after Melora accidentally spilled some wine on her. Melora advising Athena that ammonia was good for the stains because it's also good on blood made Athena suspicious, and after seeing a plethora of medications in Melora's cabinet, Athena searched the house, only to see Ted's body, superglued together after Melora chopped him up. At that moment, the evil Melora held Athena at gunpoint and later tied her up, and afterwards, she revealed her delusional plan: make Ted a "better man" by replacing his heart, adding that Athena's was a good choice. The villainous madwoman had also attacked and tied up Ashleigh, Ted's aforementioned other date, striking her with a frying pan and tying her up. She planned on killing her as well, informing Athena that Ashleigh would try to get back with Ted if she remained alive. Athena managed to break free and take down the villainess after Melora was interrupted by another woman knocking at the door, with the woman revealed as Sandra, a third woman Ted made a date with. Melora was handcuffed and arrested for Ted's murder and the attempts on Athena and Ashleigh. Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested